Two Years Too Long
by SirAmbala
Summary: Catching a news broadcast on the happenings in Unova, Touko rushes back home to put a stop to Team Plasma once again. Takes place in BW2 and has some spoilers beware. FerrisWheelShipping! NxTouko Rated T for some language just in case.


A/N: This is my first attempt at Ferriswheelshipping I hope you enjoy it! It's been bugging me since I played BW2 some time ago. It will deviate slightly from the BW2 storyline.

ooOOoo

Narrowed blue eyes took in the sight below. The destruction to the once grand town was horrifying. Ice covered nearly every inch of it. Anger coursed through her veins and her fist slammed down. The annoyed squawk of her companion brought her out her musings.

"Sorry my friend, seeing this just makes my blood boil. I never would have thought this would be my welcome home after nearly two years," she apologizes to her bird Pokémon.

Shaking her head she directs her partner to where the flying ship had been seen heading. Three short days ago she was hiking through Mt. Moon way off in the Kanto region. When she finally made it to Cerulean City she got a big shock while catching the last bit of the nightly news. The bastard who should be rotting in jail was up to his old tricks. She'd immediately abandoned her quest of tracking down said bastard's son and flew home as fast as she could.

Upon returning home she did some poking around and gathered enough information to track down Team Plasma. Hoping to not draw too much attention to herself she'd changed her usual style. Instead her hair was braided down her back and her usual outfit was replaced with a simple pair of blue jeans and a black and pink hoodie. Her pink shoulder bag was replaced with a pink backpack and she kept the combat boots.

Her bird landed easily and she slid off his back. She thanked her feathered friend and returned him to his poke ball for rest. The last leg of this journey would have to be made on foot. Giant Chasm is where her nosing around had lead her. Now more than ever she was glad she knew all of Unova like that back of her hand. Reaching for a poke ball she released one of her first team members. In a flash of red the victory Pokémon appeared and jumped in her arms. Setting it on her shoulder she made her way through the lesser known paths. Having Victini with her put her mind at ease slightly. She wasn't completely sure what she was getting herself into. If she learned anything from before it was to always be prepared. Having a Pokémon always at the ready prevented any delay in being ready for a battle, and her partner had gotten her out of many sticky situations.

ooOOoo

Almost two hours later and a few too many close calls the young trainer found herself hidden above where Ghestis was speaking with her replacement. She'd spent to past two hours running around in circles attempting not to get caught and still get the information she seaked. Her priority was Ghestis and she didn't want to waste her Pokémon's energy on pointless fights. It turned out that her replacement and some of her old friends saved her that headache. Now she was biding her time until she made her grand return. The new girl was holding her own, but she didn't have the experience Touko did. Ghestis hadn't been a push over two years ago, and he only had time to get better. If it wouldn't have been for N healing her Pokémon prior to the battle with his father Unova would have fallen then.

A familiar pain shot through her chest thinking of the green haired boy. He was the reason she wasn't home when Plasma tried taking over again. He was the reason this new girl had to step it up and play hero, but she was on her own. N had been there when Touko fought her hardest battle.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Touko turned her attention back to the battle. This girl named Mei may think she was alone, but Touko would be damned before she let her precious region fall to this bastard, the same bastard that had used N to get what he wanted.

Another few minutes past and both trainers were down to their final Pokémon. Ghestis used the same team as he did against her, but she feared his final one would be the ice dragon. Her fears became a reality as the mighty dragon roared and her replacement took a couple steps back in fear. This was the first time this girl had faced anything other than a normal trainer's Pokémon. By now Touko had witnessed both Reshiram and Zekrom's power.

Mei seemed to take a deep breath and release her last Pokémon. An Emboar now stood in front of her. Emboar was a decent last choice, but she still feared for the outcome. Her fear once again became a reality. The girl's starter fell to a powerful ice beam from the ice dragon. Ghestis happily told the dragon to take the girl out.

As Ghestis called the order Touko drew in a breath to call out her own attack, but never got the chance as Kyrem's ice beam was blocked by a large flame.

Blue eyes widened as a familiar white dragon ascended from high in the cave, and a young man with green hair joined Mei. Her hand clenched around the poke ball in her hand as she took in the sight. For two years she was away from home in search of this young man, and now here he was in front of her eyes. For two long years she searched the regions hoping to catch up to him. He'd been an odd stranger at the beginning of her journey, but by the end of it her feelings had grown into so much more. It had been hard to face him in that final battle, but she wanted him to see that not every trainer treated their Pokémon poorly. She had wanted to make him understand just how important the bond between trainer and Pokémon was, and that taking the Pokémon away would do no good for everyone. When the battle was over he seemed more confused than ever, but he was not so adamant about his mission. Anything that could have transpired between them at that point never happened because Ghestis came and ruined everything. They learned the truth behind Team Plasma and about his father, and before she could really react to all the information she was forced into another battle. Thankfully N healed her Pokémon so she was able to give it her all. That was probably the best battle of her young life besides the circumstances. Every battle had its purpose, but this one was for Unova and the green haired trainer that made her heart skip a beat each time he looked at her. The things his father said about him made her blood boil, and she wanted to make Ghestis pay for being such a terrible person and an even worse father.

Her memories were interrupted by commotion from below. Cursing herself for getting caught on memory lane she turned her attention back to the scene below. Shock ran through her as she realized that Reshiram was no longer in the cave, and Kyrem seemed to have transformed. Quickly putting two and two together she paled. Ghestis was explaining what happened and both N and Mei looked fearful. Reshiram was their best chance to beat Kyrem and now it was a part of Kyrem. Quickly Touko grabbed a different poke ball and released its occupant as Ghestis told Kyrem to take out his opponents.

ooOOoo

Watching my dear Reshiram become fused with Kyrem made me go into shock. Even as I watched my father call the orders I couldn't move. I'd rushed back to Unova when I heard what my father was up to, and here the tables were turned on me again. Even after two years it would seem nothing has changed, I am still the same failure I was that faithful day in the throne room. I'm not the same naïve young boy I once was, but I still haven't found what I'm looking for. I have been to each of the other regions, and still there is a hole inside me just the same it was that day I left. More times than I care to count I wake up in a panic as sad blue eyes flash through my mind and a frantic voice calls for me to stop. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I would have listened to that voice.

Mei is tugging at my arm trying to get me to move out of the way, but I know there is no point in running. Our trump card is gone and her Pokémon aren't in any condition to fight. I could heal her Pokémon, but even that option is out now. There is no time left, this is it.

"Iron Head," echoed across the cave.

Both Mei and I frantically looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Soon a steel snake barreled into Kyrem and sent it reeling backwards. When Kyrem didn't immediately get back up I turned my eyes back to father, he seemed even more confused than us. Movement from my left caught my attention and I turned my head. Calmly a young lady walked onto the scene and stopped just short of her steel snake. The large Steelix lowered its head and the woman ran her hand over its head congratulating it. She was interrupted by my father's furious words.

"Don't think you've won just yet! You will pay!"

"No Ghestis, you will be the one to pay. I turn my back for a moment and you try to take Unova again," she responds in a very cold tone. The tone causes a shiver to go down my spine. This girl means business and is our best way to get rid of my father once and for all.

"You speak like you know me, and yet I know that I do not know you. It matters not though, because this battle is far from over," my father snears.

"Say what you will, I'm sure thrashing you again will help with your memory loss," she laughs and nods to her Steelix.

My father is fuming but he refrains from speaking. He knows the only way is to battle this woman. I'm confused by her words but I stay quiet and watch the battle unfold. Within a few short moments it is clear who has the advantage here. Even though Kyrem is an incredibly strong Pokémon it does not have the bond with my father as this woman does with hers. The way they execute their moves is almost like an incredibly complex and beautiful dance. Her Pokémon seems to know what she wants even before she voices it. Her Steelix uses the environment to its advantage and sends every rock and pebble within a twenty foot radius at Kyrem. After some time Kyrem seemed to finally be tiring. Seeing this the young woman has her Steelix stop its assault of sandstorm and has it dig its way underground. My father is frantically looking for it and the steel snake explodes from underground and wraps its long body around Kyrem's legs immobilizing it. My father continues barking orders, but Kyrem is unable to do anything but try and free itself from her snake. During the confusion she pulls another poke ball from her belt and throws it toward Kyrem.

"Searing Shot," she bellows as the poke ball opens and a small yellow and orange Pokémon emerges.

I suck in a large amount of air in shock. There is only one trainer in all of Unova that has that Pokémon. As Victini takes out Kyrem I can do nothing but stare at its trainer. Her hair is different, and she is missing her normal outfit, but now that I really look I see her.

"Whew it's finally over; I really thought we were toast for a minute there. Hey N are you okay?" Mei's voice pulls my attention away from the young woman.

"Yeah…" is my unconvincing reply.

"Like I believe that, you look like you've just seen a ghost. I know that you were worried about Reshiram, but look its okay now," she says while enthusiastically pointing to my now unfused dragon.

Reshiram lowers its head to me and I lean my forehead against it.

"It's good to have you back my friend, I was worried," I say.

"Re…ramreshiram," my dragon says nudging me and eyeing the young woman.

"I know," I say trying my best to smile. This day has already been too much.

"Do u actually understand what Reshiram is saying? I've heard that you can speak with Pokémon, but I didn't believe any of the stories," Mei questions me while looking between me and Reshiram.

"Yes he can, it is really an amazing gift," another voice interrupts us.

Startled I look up and my eyes lock with brilliant blue eyes. She is looking at me with a somewhat cold expression and I can't get a read on her. On all of our previous meetings she was an open book, and now she seems completely closed off. Could two years really have changed her that much?

"It is! That was an amazing battle, you really saved our behinds," Mei says excitedly.

"It's no big deal; you did a great job yourself! I hear you're the new champion," she says giving Mei a small smile.

"Yeah…"Mei says while rubbing the back of her head, "but I never would have made it through this battle if it wasn't for you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You were dealt an unfair hand of cards and look at what you still accomplished. You and your Pokémon did an amazing job, so don't let this get you down," she says while putting her hand on Mei's shoulder.

"I know that, and I am proud of them. It's just that you came in here and took care of it without breaking a sweat. The way that you worked with your Pokémon is amazing. It just goes to show that I have a long way to go as a trainer."

"I've been at this a little bit longer than you have and I can't say this is my first time taking care of this type of thing," she says while shaking her head.

During their exchange I can see more of the Touko from two years ago show through. She is only being guarded with me it seems.

"Don't let her fool you. She has had a special bond with her Pokémon since day one, and it always shines during battle," I interject into the conversation.

"Really? That's amazing, you speak as if you've known her since day one," Mei asks excitedly.

"I have. I couldn't understand why her Oshwatt had so many good things to say about its new trainer," I say.

"Yeah and that started many odd encounters on my journey and ultimately lead to that final battle in the throne room," she says while giving me a critical look.

"That was a very memorable battle. I finished it with more questions than when it started, but that wasn't a bad thing," I say shaking my head, "it is what followed…"

I trail off unsure of how to finish.

"Wait…that means that you're Touko? The champion that has been missing for two years, and the girl that took out Ghestis the first time?" Mei asks excitedly.

"Yes my name is Touko and that battle wasn't all sunshine and roses. If I hadn't won Ghestis and Team Plasma would have taken Pokémon from their trainers and Unova would have been at their mercy. I had no choice but to win. If it wasn't for my Pokémon and N I never would have won. N and I had just finished our battle and my Pokémon were wiped out. Ghestis immediately challenged me to a battle. Thankfully N was able to heal my Pokémon and we were able to give it our all," Touko explains to the excited trainer.

Our exchange is interrupted by the authorities and gym leaders making their entrance. What follows is a flurry of activity that I can barely wrap my head around. Both Touko and I are welcomed home and thanked profusely for helping save Unova a second time. During all of it I am still caught on what Mei had said. Touko had been away from Unova for as long as I had. When I first heard what my father was up to I was confused. After two years Touko should more than be able to put my father in his place. Her being away explains why Unova needed help again.

ooOOoo

It is well past midnight now as I sneak out to the roof of the hotel we are staying at. After all the commotion of Touko and I's return I really need some fresh air. I've been on the road for two years with just my Pokémon, so being with so many humans again is odd. In all my life I have never been around and greeted by so many people. Sitting on the edge of the roof I take a deep breath to calm my frazzled nerves. I'm not there ten minutes before the rooftop door opens up. I tense expecting it to be someone else looking for me.

"I guess I'm not the only one in need of fresh air," a familiar brunette says while sitting on my left.

"I was feeling suffocated," I admit sheepishly.

"Tell me about it. I had to sneak away using the back ways that the maids use. My mom and friends wouldn't leave me alone," she says while shaking her head and smiling a bit.

"You still seem happy about it," I point out.

"It's not like I can blame them. I left in the middle of the night and haven't been back since. I've written them letters to tell them that I've been okay, but other than that they haven't heard from me," she explains.

"You left in the middle of the night? That doesn't seem much like you," I ask surprised.

"It's been two years, people change," she says a bit harshly.

"I know that, but you left two years ago. So, I should have some idea of what you would do back then."

"Just forget about it," she says forcefully while clenching her fist.

"Touko…" I try.

"I said drop it okay!" she says turning to me glaring at me.

I close my mouth and my eyes widen. In all the time that I've known her she's never raised her voice to me, even when I told her who I was. She notices my expression and her face softens. Something inside of her seems to shift and she turns away to look at the city below.

"Look N I'm sorry. It's no excuse but it has been a long day and my temper is frayed. I've been running around Unova the last three days trying to figure out what has been going on. I about wore my poor Staraptor out. Nurse Joy had a fit with me when I brought him in," she says shaking her head.

"It's okay, I understand. Things have been pretty crazy the last few days. I never expected all of this…" I say trailing off.

"I know. Here I was minding my own business in Kanto and I'd just pulled myself out of Mt. Moon and I catch on the news that Unova's number one mad man is back at it. As soon as my Pokémon were able to go I flew back home. As soon as I got home I changed my look and went around looking for information. Eventually it lead me to Giant Chasm and well you know the rest."

"Sounds like you had a fun last few days," I say shaking my head, "Mt. Moon huh? I was just around the corner at the Power Plant when I caught the news at the poke center at the base of rock tunnel."

Touko froze and looked at me for the first time since her blow up.

"You were that close?" she asks.

"Yes I was looking at all the different electrical Pokémon at the Power Plant," I explain while giving her a funny look. Why would she be so surprised I was that close. We haven't seen each other in a long time, but I would think if we met on the road it would be as friends and no longer rivals.

After that trail of thought I stilled. Her words from earlier in our conversation coming back to me and the reoccurring dream I've had.

_Wait N! Come back!_

_I can't blame them. I snuck out in the middle of the night._

"What were you really doing in Kanto Touko?" I ask looking her in the eye.

"I…" she starts but trails off.

"Does it have anything to do with sneaking off in the middle of the night?" I press.

She clenches her teeth and her fist on her knee.

"Yes it does! I decided I didn't want to sit at home and I chased after some green haired idiot that ran away before I could finish a single sentence," she says while glaring at me.

"Touko…I…"

"No close your trap and let me speak. You hopped on Reshiram seconds after my battle and just left. After everything that we went through on our journey and during that battle you just ran away when it was over. I know you had you're reasons for doing so, but it pissed me off that I didn't even get the chance to give you a proper goodbye. You weren't the only one that had more questions than answers, but I had no way of finding the answers if you weren't there to answer them. Cheren had to drag me from that throne room and almost all the way home. I was in such a daze I don't remember much from that day. All I do know is that night when I was home in my bed I wanted nothing more than to go back to that point of you leaving a stop you, so I made a rash decision and had Zekrom take me far from home. I've spent the past two years trying to find you," she says slowly losing steam.

"Touko I'm sorry that I sent you on a wild goose chase for two years. If I had known that back then I'm not sure what I would have done. All I could think of was getting away. I had everything I believed in turned upside down that day, and I needed time to sort it out. I went on a journey to find myself. I needed to go out and see the world, to see it through your eyes. You made me question everything and I needed to see that you were right. That losing to you was the right thing even though in my heart I knew it to be true. I didn't take your feelings into account because I thought you would be better off without me around. All I'd done was bring you trouble. Because of me you had become Unova's hero, and you couldn't have a normal Pokémon journey," I say shaking my head.

"You were a bit of a pain in my rear, but I looked forward to our exchanges. You pushed me to be a better trainer and a better person. I didn't completely understand why you did what you did, but I wanted to find out. And then we battled and that bastard and I wanted nothing more than to beat him into the ground for all he had done to you. Then it was all over, and I wasn't quite sure what to do. That's all said and done now so I guess we just have to move on. Did you find what you were looking for on your journey?"

"I learned much on my travels and I am a stronger person because of them, but I still feel like I'm missing something…" I trail off.

"What do you mean?" she presses.

"Sometimes I wake up wishing that I'd stopped when you called for me to," I say.

I turn toward her unsure of what her response was going to be. She seemed to be very deep in thought. Then suddenly she turned to me and smiled.

"I do too…" she says while standing on her tippy toes and pushing her lips onto mine.

I am in complete shock. I'd seen this action many times on my journey, but never would I have expected to be on the receiving end of it. Something inside me seemed to fall in place and I kissed her back. After some time she pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"I wish you would have stayed that day too, but who knows what would have happened. A bigger part of me knows we both needed to have these journeys. It helped us to grow and get away from all that had happened," she said while taking a step back.

"And now?" I couldn't help but ask.

She smiled and held out her hand.

ooOOoo

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hi Nurse Joy, would you mind healing our Pokémon?" I asked smiling at the pink haired nurse.

"Of course dear. I see that you are back. Did everything get taken care of back home?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes ma 'me. Everything is back as it should be, and other things are better."

"Okay dear they'll be ready in a few minutes."

I walk over to the video phones and plug in my mother's number.

"Hi mom," I say smiling at her as she glares at me.

"Glad to see you called this time," she says.

"Yeah sorry about doing that again, but I have some some unfinished business," I say.

"Are you going to give me a reason this time?" she asks.

I smile at her and wave over to my green haired companion. When he enters the frame a look of understanding passed over her. I lied to N when I said I hadn't kept in touch with everyone back home. I finally broke down almost a year ago and called my mom in tears. She helped me sort out my feelings and rekindled my drive to find N. She couldn't fully understand why I needed to find him, until she pointed out that I must have fallen head over heels for him. Well yesterday sure proved that point.

After a short conversation she smiled and told us to have fun. Soon after Nurse Joy called to us that our Pokémon were ready.

"Well you two you're Pokémon and ready. I hope you have a good day, and if you have some time you should check out the festival going on in Vermillion city," she says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. Do you know if the festival has a ferriswheel?" I ask excitedly.

"Why yes I do believe it does," she says slightly confused.

"Great! Let's go N! If we take Staraptor we can make it before it closes!" I say dragging my new boyfriend out of the sliding glass doors.

Nurse Joy shakes her head and turns her head toward the TV, and then to the sliding doors. Unova's heroes were in Kanto? No way…

ooOOoo

A/N: My first Ferriswheelshipping fic! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
